special days
by animeadict678
Summary: misaki and usui have alot of special days... their birthdays Christmas dates, proposal... :P maybe even marriage :D i don t owe these characters or anime i just came up with a story,amazing HIRO Fujiwara does! review please arigatou xxx
1. usui 's birthday

**Tadaima! im back this is my second story of kaichou wa maid sama! this story is called special days i hope you like it xx review tell me what you think and all my other reviewers from my other story tell me what you think all your reviews mean so much to me xx and anonymous arigatou *bow* for forgiving me gomen gomen *bow* anyways i read your review and i like your idea but gomen it will probably be used on a different story xxx this story is more about them and their love progressing...**

**usui Takumi : konnichiwa so were back, there better be alot of misaki and usui scenes...**

**misaki ayuzawa : baka why did you run...oh were back well good luck to you miako(that's me BTW)**

**animeadict678 :arigatou misaki,and usui don`t worry there will be... :D muwhahahahaha*cough cough* owww that hurts...**

**usui x misaki x miako : enjoy the story xxx **

**anyways not to keep you waiting xx onto the story **

* * *

**At Misaki`s house**

"Mom,Suzuna do you need anything,im going shopping!" Misaki shouted grabbing her coat and putting it on,

"Yes we need rice and apples, I think thats it!" call-me-minako-san,(misaki`s mom) shouted back.

"hai,Suzuna anything you want?," Misaki asked,  
"No arigatou" Suzuna shouted back.

"Ittekimasu!" Misaki shouted,closing the door.  
Misaki was going to go shopping with Sakura and Shizuko,for Usui`s birthday...

Sakura and Shizuko are going to help me buy a present for Usui`s birthday, he asked me on a date and i had to made him sulk and pout and he made me promise him two dates instead, I tried to protest about studying, but he tickled me until i had to give in...yh i know were all lovey-dovey now..i was speeking to myself until i looked up seeying Shizuko and Sakura waving at me, attracting alot of attention...becuase sakura was on Shizuko`s shoulder, i waved back concerned for their well-being...i ran up to them so that sakura can drop to the floor and walk herself,like a normol person would do...

"Konnichiwa!" I said cheerfuly,ignoring the weird wave-thingy...

"Konnichiwa Misaki" Sakura and Shizuko,replyed in unison.

"Misaki is buying her boyfriend a birthday present,Misaki is buying her boyfriend a birthday present!" chanted Sakura ,teasing her

"L-lets go now!" Misaki stammered getting embarassed of the looks she is getting from passengers,she ran pulling Shizuko and Sakura along with her.

**At the store**

"What should i buy him?" Misaki questioned confused.

"I don`t know Misaki, he will like what ever you give him." Shizuko said patting Misaki`s head and walking off to look at something interesting.

"Misaki,get him something you know he likes its no good asking us whatever you give him he will like unless you ask someone else to do it we all know Usui-kun,he rather wants something you gave him with your heart,than something he loves but someone else thought of the idea." Sakura explained.

"And anyways all we came her for is to keep you company...AND BUY THAT REALLY CUTE DRESS!" Sakura said pointing at a really cute dress before walkin..running towards the item.  
Misaki sighed,

"I have to do this on my own...now think think think...Misaki your not thinking your just thinking of the word think! Ok this is not helping.  
Lets see what does Usui like...Well he likes kittens, Teasing me,being a perveted outer-space-alien, I think he likes sports and cooking...oh i don`t know...if i was Usui what would i wan`t for my birthday party...well he has no family so i can plan a suprise birthday party for him,but then he doesn`t interact with people that much...well i can make him something,but what hmmmmmm hmmmmm...well i`ll buy all the equipment for now and make him something..."

Misaki quickly told Sakura and Shizuko that she was done,them being too interested in their items they mumbled "Hai hai"  
she ran out of the store,went in side another bought the items call-me-Minako-san asked for and ran as fast as she could to her house.

**Back at misaki`s house**

"Tadaima!" Misaki shouted stepping in her hallway,  
"Okaeri Misaki!" Suzuna and Minako-san shouted back,  
Misaki walked into the kitchen,gave her mom the items and ran upstairs to her room to start on her present...

Misaki brought a sketchbook,pen,pencil,rubber,ruler,colours,  
a photo frame, and paint, she lay them down and started...

**Next day at Seika high school **

The rooftops

"Usui?" Misaki asked,sitting on usui`s lap...  
"Hai Misaki?"  
"How did i get on your lap?..." Misaki wondered,  
"Well Misaki,thats not the question the question is,why didn`t you get on my lap sooner?..." Usui said earnestly.  
"Baka" Misaki mumbled,  
"I heard that Misa-chan" Usui pouted.

"Usui i was thinking, you know that picture of us that you took on our last date...well can you send me it?"

"Huh Misaki but i thought you said you didn`t want it...oh well hai Misa-chan...here all done" Usui said closing his phone and putting it in his pocket.  
"Arigatou Usui" Misaki said reseiving the picture,she smiled.  
Misaki kissed him as a thank you, he held on to her waist and pulled her closer...

Back at home

"There all done! now all i have to do is wait for tommorow." sighed Misaki getting ready for didn`t get much sleep last night finishing of the present,and she was so tired she slept through lessons.  
getting in bed, Misaki said,  
"I hope he likes my present, it did come from my heart and i worked hard on it." Misaki said closing her eyes,slepping in an instant.  
Minako-san checking up on Misaki,smiled when she opend the door,seeying Misaki asleep,she walked back down stairs to Suzuna...

"Suzuna dear, your onee-chan is asleep."

"really mom! that`s a first usually she studies so hard." Suzuna said hard to believe that her onee-chan is actually sleeping...early!

"Yh i know Suzuna it worries me alot but she has been getting better,arigatou to Usui-kun." Minako smiled.

"Yh onee-chan`s husband helps her alot,but last night she was working on something and not studying,im not sure what it was but i saw paper-wrapping near her bed." Suzuna stated.

"Although she doesn`t admit it she really loves him." Minako exclaimed,  
"yeah we all know...she loves her husband..." Suzuna and Minako laughed.

**The big day...Usui`s birthday**

Misaki was in her room cleaning her self up for today,brushing her hair-she even got Suzuna,who surprisingly is amazing at hairdressing,to do her hair special for today.

"There done,onee-chan,so are you off to see onee-chan`s husband today?"Suzuna teased

"Suzuna baka!" Misaki blushed.

Gomen onee-chan you look so pretty right now,do you wan`t me to do your make up too?" Suzuna pleaded.

"Hai Suzuna" Misaki on onee-chan`s command,Suzuna began to do her make up,but not wanting to make her look like a clown she put on lipstick and lipgloss for her to make her lips stand out,she put on eyeliner and mascara for her,then finally a bit of conciler to hide those black circles under her eyes due to all-nighters.

"There done onee-chan looks beautifull,and Usui-kun will think so too." Suzuna said showing her a mirror-that she won last night in a win-a-mirror competition!

"arigatou suzana i owe you" misaki thanked kissed her on the cheek,and ran downstairs to show her mom the new look.  
"mom mom im ready you wanted to see me" misaki stated walking into the kitchen.

"Hai come in...Misaki wow ! your soo beautiful and pretty Misaki my dear daughter your growing up so fast,im so proud of you!" Minako said giving Misaki a killer hug.

"M-mo-mom y-you`r killing me squeezing way too hard." Misaki stammerd unable to breath.

"Oh gomen Misaki" minako said releasing her,

"Arigatou mom"  
Ittekimasu mom Suzuna!" Misaki shouted walking to the opend the door and started walking to their meeting place,she had his present in her bag.  
I can`t believe im actually going like this,this is so not me...but I kinda like it and I hope he does too,more to the point i hope he likes his present...What if he thanks me but then doesn`t mean it or that it shows that it`s not what he wanted... oh now im getting all worried... all these thoughts were circling in her mind wildly,that she didn`t notice the lamp-post and she hit it,(A/N guys warning: don`t walk while day-dreaming,its dangerous,i know this from experience...)

"Owwww thats was annoying and it hurt my nose." Misaki moaned,rubbing her nose. Suddenly hearing a laughter from someone she turned around and saw, Usui Takumi!  
She ran up to him,"why are you laughing at me?" Misaki said getting annoyed.

"Gomen gomen Misaki but it was hilarious,you just hit that lamp-post over there" Usui said laughing again.

"Usui baka!"Misaki shouted hitting him,"Wait a second does that mean you saw me walk into that direction and never stoped me or warned me!" Misaki shouted realizing that he could have stopped her,

"Gomen Misaki" Usui apoligised,

"Never mind...happy birthday Usui!" Misaki said giving him a kiss on the cheek,  
Usui smiled "arigatou misa-chan..." suddenly he became silent,as he noticed,what she was wearing,her hair,make,up everything about her..

"M-Misaki y-your so beatifull." Stammerd Usui blushing,**(1)**

"w-what no im not i just wanted to look atleast good for you..." Misaki protested,but then usui interupted her by embracing her,when he was close enough he whispered hotly in her ear, "Anata no sō imaimashii kawaii!**(2)**"

"Baka! Usui!" Misaki said failing to sound angry,she hugged him tighter,"Happy birrthday Usui." Misaki said again,  
Usui releasing her smiled, "Lets go Misaki"  
"Hai" Misaki replyed, and Usui entwined their hands together and they went to the amusemant park.

**At the Amusement park**

"usui lets go on that!,no no on that!, no i want to ride that!" misaki squeeled so excited,Usui laughed never seeying this side to his girlfriend before.

"Hai hai Misaki lest go" Usui laughed pulling her towards a new ride,fortunatly Usui and Misaki were pushed staright to the front-from screaming girls-who were obviously trying to impress him,they even gave him drinks and food,  
Misaki not believing what she is seeying said,  
"U-Usui why,what,and how?" asked Misaki genouinaly confused,

"I don`t know misaki.. i think its that...i made their flowers bloom!**(3)**" Usui exclaimed,

"What don`t make their flowers bloom then!...just what are you?" Misaki wondered,

"Hai ok you can get in,sir im sorry but no food on the ride?" ,said the-man-who-works-there.

"Hai gomen" Usui appoligised and gave all of his food to the screaming girls behind they climbed in.

"" Misaki shouted so excited right now,  
Usui though,was laughing, "**(4)**" "Usui why are you laughing like that!" Misaki shouted over all the wind,  
"I don`t know Misaki its just funny." Usui explained.

**Back on the ground**

"Misaki! lets get something to eat now" Usui asked pointing at a cafe.  
"Hai Usui" Misaki said following him inside,they sat down at the nearest table, and orderd their Ice creams,  
misaki bought a ice cream sundae, which was her favourite, usui bought the cookie dough special.  
and they sat their enjoying their ice creams.

"Usui lets go on the ferris wheel!" Misaki said dragging Usui towards the big wheel.  
And like usual they were at the front again due to usui blooming the screaming girls`s flowers again...

**In the feriss wheel...**

"Usui look how beautiful it looks from up here" Misaki exclaimed,  
"Yh its really beautiful...but not as pretty as my little kaichou" Usui, smiled sweetly.

"U-Usui why did you pick me out of all the other girls, it`s been bugging me, i mean im not as pretty as all the other girls!" Misaki blurted out all of a sudden,realizing what she just said she clasped her hand over her mouth.

"I-i didn`t mean that i...,Misaki protested but Usui interupted her,"Misaki i don`t need a reason to love you,no matter what you say you`r the most important person to me,more than my family i met you i was just a guy wandering with no meaning-just going to school and home that`s it. but then i met you and my life changed in a flash,you did so many things that put you in danger that just by watching you it worries me,and not only me everyone!. "U-Usui" Misaki stammerd lost for words but he continued,  
"Misaki there are so many things i admire and love about you,There`s not a single girl out there that can compete for my affection! Misaki i jumped of a rooftop for you!,doesn`t that show that i would risk my life for you! that i love you so much you`ve always pushed me away,made me jealous,made me worry and made me love you! Everyday im with you,you surprise me and my heart won`t stop beating when im near you! you`r just soo troublesome even for that i still love doubting things you`r way prettier than them all of them,and i would trade all my money,all my food,my family,everything that i need to live just so that i can be with you! your more precious and worth all my things, my family background is rich, yeah so what i don`t need all of that all i need is my Misa-chan just the way you are!" After finishing his long speech, he loooked down,

Misaki got up and embraced him-tightly not wanting to let go he pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her they stayed like that for awhile just enjoying the moment into eachothers arms.

"U-usui baka!...gomen Usui,what you just said made me very happy and now im just more confused...i-i don`t think i can love you more than i already do! but you changed my life too for the better,iv`e learned to accept my family`s fate and that it`s wrong and unjustice to hate all men just because of my dad...i learned all that iv`e even learned how to love a guy...Usui i-i love you so it took me so long to realize that...but it`s true i love Usui" Misaki blurted out blushing a deep crimson red,but not caring she hugged him tighter.

Usui extremly happy from the words that she said,couldn`t stop smiling he released her and slowly kissed her pattionatly on the lips,their kiss was intense,mixed feelings of relief,happieness,love,pattion,all of their feelings into a deep kiss, he licked her lips for permision and she accepted,opening her mouth slightly for him to stoping due to breathloss,but their foreheads still touching,

"Misaki daisuki!" Usui stated "Daisuki Usui!" Misaki replyed.  
"Misaki...arigatou this was the best birthday present ever!" Usui said filled with happiness,  
"Oh that reminds me i have to give you a present...here let me get it" Misaki said searching for her bag,Usui picked her up and sat her on his lap ,and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
"Oh here it is..." Misaki held the present bag,but stoped talking when she realized she was on his lap.  
"Usui why am i on your lap...actually don`t answer that, i have a feeling i know why,but i don`t care i kinda like this." Misaki admitted blushing,  
Usui`s eyes widening,smiled she is just full of suprises he thought,  
"Anyways here is your present happy birthday Usui!" Misaki kissed him,  
"Arigatou Misaki!" Usui kissed her back,and opend his present...

Usui was looking down at his present in his hands and he knew that his girlfriend spent alot of time on was a photo frame of them on their first date, a picture drawn of him made by misaki...but then there was another thing it was a metal neckless,with writting on it, he read it out loud,

"To usui from Misaki love you forever xxx**(5)**" Usui admired it and put it on...while a curious misaki was waiting in antispiattion,

"Soooooo?" Misaki asked the curiousity geting the better of her,  
He kissed her," i love it Misaki arigatou" Usui embraced her and whisperd,"I love you too forever xxx" and he kissed her,she wrapped her arms around they sat their like that until the ride ended...

**Walking home**

Usui was walking Misaki home their fingers entwined together,laughing and smiling. once they reached the door,

"Arigatou Misaki for today" Usui said embracing her,

"No problem Usui, happy birthday" misaki replyed,they kissed for awhile,until misaki,spotted from the corner of her eye two people staring at her from the living let go of his lips,and as a result he pouted,  
"Misaki why did you let go?" "Usui my family are watching!" Misaki stated.  
Usui laughed,"i love your family",  
"Well i should go it`s getting late...arigatou Misaki for today...sleep well, and i`ll make sure i dream of you while im sleeping,im definatly sure the Misaki in my dream can`t stop me if i do anything" Usui teased,  
Misaki blushing shouted "baka! Usui." Usui laughed and ran but shouted, "sleep well my maid!" Misaki walked in her house to find,her mom and Suzuna acting casual and drinking green tea.

"Oh okaeri Misaki." Suzuna and Minako-san said in unison,pretending to just have noticed that she arrived.  
"Tadaima!" Misaki shouted.  
"Oh and stop acting casual i saw you too watching us" Misaki exclaimed "Oh ok...is he good,is he? will you marry him?" Minako-san asked flirtasiously "Mom!" a disbelieving Misaki shouted,  
"Yh mom the question is when is the marriage?" Suzuna said joining in the teasing.  
"Arghh im going to my room" Misaki said blushing, leaving a laughing mother and daughter.

**in Misaki`s room**

I did enjoy today alot though,i wonder if we will do that kind of stuff again...and what are they asking me will i marry him? Im only 16 and 11 i wouldn`t hate it if...Ok stop right there, no you`r young and you don`t even know if he want`s to marry and he is rich im not soo that won`t work his family will never accept me...Wait why am i thinking about this arghhhh my face is soo hot this is all mom and Suzuna`s fault.  
These thoughts and images ket spiraling in her mind over and over again,

"Suzuna mom!",Misaki shouted not able to sleep...

"Mom did you hear that.." Suzuna said,  
"Hai i did its Misaki she must be thinking about marriage now and Usui...",laughed Minako-san "Ha ha ha ha." Suzuna laughed mechanically... and sipping their green tea they began talking about Misaki`s birthday...

* * *

**so what do you think ? i hope you enjoyed the first chapter of special days xx arigatou *bow* and again all my other reviewers what do you think?**

**(1) we all know usui is dead kawaii when he blushes am i right am i eh-eh **

**(2) "Anata no sō imaimashii kawaii" it means your so damn cute... i think ... gomen if i got it wrong,**

**(3)remember the last episode of KWMS :'( *sniff..sniff* well at the festival usui was attacked by many girls and in the end he received alot of food and misaki asked what did you do and he replied " i think it`s that i made their flowers bloom"...i just had to use that...**

**(4) usui`s laugh is hilarious and so kawaii :) so i had to make him laugh, its just too funny xxx **

**(5) i wanted her present to be sort of heart touching something she worked hard on and it was expensive but we all know misaki gets extremely red when she confesses so this way she says it but not from her mouth...if you get what i mean **

**anyways arigatou again if you liked my story xxx bye for now :)**


	2. misaki' s birthday

**OK**** this is the second chapter to special days...i worked hard on this and i hope you guys enjoy this ANONYMOUS and MAGICA RING im glad you guys like my story and im grateful to the ideas but i will use them in the next story this story is more about special days no drama just romance gomen gomen *bow* but i hope you like it xxx no onto the story :D**

* * *

**misaki pov**

"Misaki what are you going to do for your birthday?" asked Sakura while eating her bento box.

"Yh and will it involve Usui-Takumi-a certain blonde,green eyes boyfriend" Shizuko said making it very obvious who she was referring to.

"Yh i am one day with him like a date and one day with you guys and my family,but im sure on that day with you guys he is probably going to show up,so i will invite him too.

"M-Misaki did you just say *him* and *date* in the same sentence?" a disbelieved Shizuko asked,  
"WHAT no i didn`t...anyways moving on!" Misaki blushed steering the conversation in the other direction,

"Hai hai," Sakura and Shizuko said not believing a word,

"Anyways so after tomorow will celebrate and then tomorow you`ll celebrate with Usui." Shizuko said

"Hai, now I have to go now to the school council room,"

"Sayonora!" Misaki said getting up and walking away.

"Sayonora Misaki!" They both shouted.

**At the school council room**

"Usui how many times do i have to tell you not to sit on my desk!" Misaki said getting annoyed,

"About 48 times i think or was there that other time,no no its 49" Usui teased,

"I didn`t ask for you to answer now get off!" Misaki said extremly annoyed,she pushed him off.

"You`r so sly Misaki," Usui moaned,pouting,giving her puppy-eyes look,

"...Mmmm...fine fine you can sit next to me, but on a chair!" Misaki said defeated again by his adorably face,  
Usui cheered up and sat next to her,

"U-Usui stop staring at me!" Misaki said facing him,  
"Im not im just studying,and you always say that we should study,so im studying Misaki`s face!" Usui teased.

"Baka Usui" she mumbled, "oh yh Usui tommorow im going to celebrate my birthday with you!" Misaki said slightly blushing due to happiness.

"hai Misaki i will have a surprise for you!" Usui said getting got up kissed her on the cheek, "sayonora Misaki i will call you for details." he said and he ran out of the door.

**Usui pov**

I can`t wait till tommoro, she will love her time on my birthday she got me the best thing i could ever want,im still wearing the necklace and i have the photo frame i stuck the drawing of me on the this time im going to give her something she will love!  
Usui ran out of the school building to get her,her present, not caring what lessons he misses.

**At the ...shop...**

"Hai i wan`t that one." Usui exclaimed pointing at an adorable...thing.(bwhahaha you thought i would say what it is,well it will be revealed soon!)  
Usui bought this adorable thing and left,then he went into another shop and bought her two other items, finally he went into the last shop and bought her another item. (muwhahahahah im evil i won`t tell you what it is muwhahahaha)

**Usui`s apartment,**

Usui opend the door to his apartment and placed all the *items* on the table it was getting late, and he had to make her a birthday cake, she did once say that she loved chocolate fudge cake...(1)

"Ok iv`e got all the ingredients, now I washed my hands.I guess i`ll start." Usui exclaimed.  
And he started, he placed the ingredients in a bowl and started to mix, he preheated the oven, and melted the chocolate...

After 1hour later

"Ok i have made the cake,now time for decorations" Usui said getting the sprinkles,chocolate flakes,the happy burthday sign, chocolate melted left over and chocolate icing.

Firstly he covered the cake with chocolate icing,then he sprinkled the sprinkles ( i know...funny right...man i have no life) he placed the chocolate flakes on top around the edges and finally placed the happy birthday sign-which is made out of chocolate, In the center. he flicked some of the melted chocolate with a pointed spoon on top. and he was done.(2)  
He placed the chocolate cake in the fridge and neatly placed all the items on the table, he cleaned up the little mess he made, and went to bed ready for the next morning...

**Misaki`s birthday...**

"Happy birthday Misaki!" Suzuna and Minako chanted as Misaki walked into the kitchen,  
"Arigatou mom,Suzuna!" Misaki smiled she went up to her mom and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Are you doing alright mom" Misaki asked,  
"Yh im fine and im happy." Call-me-Minako-san cheered,  
Misaki walked up to Suzuna,gave her a kiss on the cheek, "how are you this morning Suzuna?" Misaki asked,  
"Im fine Misaki i won the happy birthday competition for you." Suzuna said getting up and walking towards the gave it to Misaki "Happy birthday onee-chan." Suzuna smiled.  
"Arigatou Suzuna!" Misaki said opening the present to find two boxes.  
"That one`s mine,from me to you" Minako-san pointed at a small box at the right side,  
Misaki opend the boxes and smiled it had two identical braclets, it said *I love you Misaki from mom* and from Suzuna it said *i love you onee-chan* Misaki smiled and hugged them both, "Arigatou mom,Suzuna"  
"Now i have to go get dressed be down in a second." Misaki said running up the stairs.

**In Misaki`s room**

Ok what dress should i wear i could wear that new dress,Sakura gave me awhile back, and those sandals Shizuko lend me, misaki quickly got dressed in her white cake layerd dress,with a black belt at the waist (3),with her silver dress put on the bracelest she just called for Suzuna,  
"Suzuna! Suzuna!"

"Hai misaki?" Suzuna shouted back,

"Can you do my hair Suzuna!" Misaki shouted back,

"Hai onee-chan im coming" Suzuna shouted walking up the stairs and into Misaki`s room,  
"Sit down on that chair onee-chan," Suzuna commanded and she started on her her...

**After 30min**

"onee-chan you`r done, i even did make up for you!" Suzuna said satisfied with her work.  
"Arigatou suzuna" Misaki said giving her a hug,  
Misaki had a piecey, side-perched ballerina bun.(4)

Ring ring

**Misaki`s phone started ringing,**

Ring Ring (click)

"Konnichiwa!" Misaki said "Konichiwa Misaki my maid, Happy birthday!" Usui beamed.  
"Arigatou usui,im ready now." Misaki explained "Good im coming to pick you up in 10min" Usui said.  
"Hai Usui sayonora" Misaki said,  
"Hai sayonora" Usui said and they both hung up...

Ring Ring

"Konnichiwa!" Misaki said "Happy birthday Misaki" Sakura beamed,  
"Arigatou Sakura, Usui just called and he is picking me up in 10minutes.  
"Hai hai have a great day,hey i got to go but Shizuko wan`t to say something,"Sakura said handing over the phone to Shizuko,  
"Hai Misaki its me Shizuko"  
"Konnichiwa Shizuko,"  
"Happy birthday Misaki have a fun day today."  
"Misaki we have to go my money is running out,sayonora "Sayonora Shizuko, Sakura!" and they both hung up

Misaki walked downstairs to wait for her boyfriend.

5min later

knock knock

Misaki walked towards the door and opend it to find Usui beaming at her,  
"Happy birthday Misaki" Usui said giving her a kiss, he whisperd,"dont worry there will be more where that came from"  
"Baka Usui!" misaki said blushing.  
Usui laughed come on lets go...  
"Hai hai sayonora Suzuna,mom im going!" Misaki shouted,  
"Sayonora Misaki! konnichiwa onee-chan`s husband!" Suzuna shouted back.  
"Suzuna!" misaki shouted blushing,Usui just laughed."Sayonora imouto-san" and they all laughed,Misaki getting annoyed dragegd Usui out with her.

Usui entwined his fingers with hers and walked her towards a surprise...  
Misaki was blindfolded and didn`t know where to go, although this time he held her hand,  
Usui opend the door and walked in,

**SURPRISE!**

Misaki took of her blindfold and found herself standing in the middle of Maid Latte! with all the staff cheering,  
"B-but how i mean maid latte is suppsoded to be open today..." Misaki said confused.  
"Hai Misaki but Usui asked us to do this instead so we agreed." Manager explained.  
Misaki looked at usui and smiled,  
"Arigatou everyone arigatou" Misaki bowed,  
And they all partied,eating food,laughing,dark Honoka even made a special appearance today, "Misaki happy birthday...you know that reminds me of a story...  
Honoka`s story ( i made this up BTW)

Once a long time ago this girl,her name was Airi,she was so excited to celebrate her birthday with her boyfriend,she planned ahead-what to wear,hairstyle,make up,shoes everything, and on the day, he said he would meet her at the bust stop,  
when she arrived she never saw thought he might be a litle late so she waited,30minutes went by,and 1hour went by 2 hours went by and the time didn`t stop she waited until 6pm and she arrived was starving,finally she decided to go home she thought of excuses to why he was late : mabey he was grounded and he couldn`t call, Or mabey he had to help his mom with something or he had to visit his dad somewhere I mean his parents are divorced, She kept on reasuring her self that she walked a diffrent way on accident this way home was much longer...but then what shocked her the most was she saw someone very similar to her boyfriend kissing another girl`s face, and he was whispering words like "i love you baby your the only one for me." And stuff like that her eyes widend as she saw him give her a love bite... she couldn`t believe her eyes she kept telling her self that it was a dream a nightmare that it wasn`t him,her eyes were diceiving her! the girl-who he was kissing walked inside her house and the boy left,airi ran up to him and slapped him,  
"i hate you i hate you, how could you do that i hate you! you" tears were falling down her eyes like waterfalls. "you made me wait for so long i arrived at the time you said and waited all the way to 6pm im starving and i haven`t eat in the morning becuase you said that you will take me out to breakfast and then cinema I hate you because i love you and if i can`t have you then there`s no reason to live!" she picked up a piece of broken glass and stabbed her self. she whisperd "i love you but i guess thats not enough for you!" and she died on the day she was born,on the excact same time .and her ghost is said to haunt every couple who have a happy ending on their birthday, she killes all the girls who are born on that day...when they reach 17...

Owari Honoka`s story...

"T-thats not true its ju-just a story,"Misaki stammerd afraid. "Yh but then if it wasn`t true why is it so known it must have happend...hahahahahah" Honoka laughed.  
"Anyways..." Manager interupted,"i have to go to a managers happy birthday Misaki but I have to go." Manager said nearly in tears,  
"Eh its ok good luck" Misaki said knowing how much manager hates these conventions,  
"Arigatou Misaki." manager bowed and ran off.

"Ok i think we should clean up,Misaki and Usui you guys go have fun!" Erika-san said pushing them towards the door.  
"A-are you sure! Erika" Misaki protested,  
"Hai hai im sure now go!" Erika said giving them one final push out.

"Sayonora!" she waved and closed the door,

"Misaki lets go come with me." Usui said holding out his hand,  
She took it and entwined their fingers together and they walked to Usui`s apartment,laughing and smiling, once in a while Usui would stop and kiss Misaki.

**Usui`s apartment**

Usui opend the door to his apartment and let Misaki closed the door and pushed her against the wall,  
"Misaki you look very beautiful today!" Usui smiled,  
"Arigatou usui," Misaki smiled back.  
He lowerd himself towards her lips,  
"Misaki happy birthday i love you" Usui said before closing the gap,Misaki wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him stayed liked that for awhile until Usui released her and pulled her onto the couch,  
"Sit down Misaki im going to get your presents" Usui said giving her another kiss on the cheek,he walked into the kitchen to bring the items,  
he placed a cage infront of her and some small boxes, he opend the cage and inside was a little puppy...

"Awwwww omg Usui you bought me a puppy" Misaki beamed, "and it`s asleep,kawaii" Misaki cheered,

"Hai i knew you loved puppies so i bought you one and you can take it home with you."  
"Awww Usui arigatou" Misaki leaped up and gave Usui a hug,  
"I also got you something else" Usui said grabbing her and placing her on his lap, then he reached for the present and gave it to her,  
"Here you go Misa-chan"(i swear i forgot what the other presents were...thats karma for you...well i`ll think of something else... )  
He handed her three black boxes...  
She opend the first one and inside was a necklace with *Misaki x Takumi* printed on it,usui put it on for her and she smiled,  
"daisuki daisuki!" she beamed.  
"Open the second box Misaki hayaku!" Usui protested.  
Misaki opend the second box and inside was a bracelet that said *i love you forever Misa-chan* she hugged him "Usui i`ll love you forever too" Usui put it on for her,  
"open the last box Misaki" Usui said pointing at a larger box,  
"whats this Usui" misaki asked curious, she grabbed the present and tared it apart.  
"U-usui arigatou Usui i love it" Misaki was holding an expensive picture book with all their pictures,but also maid latte staff Sakura and Shizuko were also in there her mom and Suzuna all their pictures in one book.  
"Usui...arigatou" Misaki hugged him.  
"Misaki at the back you can write stuff and at the bottom of every picture too." Usui gloated,

"Arigatou Usui daisuki Usui." She kissed him,he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed back,he licked her lips for permision,and she accepted.  
after parting they smiled at eachother,  
"Misaki wait here im going to get your cake" Usui said getting up.  
"What you made me a cake?" Misaki asked amazed.  
"Hai Misaki" Usui shouted back from the kitchen.

1min later

He came back with the plates and the cake and a fork,  
Misaki her eyes widend,she couldn`t keep her mouth closed, it looked so good,

"U-Usui c-can i" Misaki said licking her lips,Usui laughed, "hai Misaki you can" and he placed a piece on her plate and gave her a fork,then he placed one on his plate and they were done,

"Misaki you have something on your lip," Usui said coming closer,

"Huh really" Misaki asked,

"Hai let me get that for you" and he licked the chocolate of,she fell back out of shock,but Usui being Usui caught her in time,  
"Baka Usui perveted-oute-space-alien!" Misaki insulted him,blushing very much,Usui just laughed," Gomen Misa-chan i just had too"  
and they both laughed, "let me walk you home Misaki," Usui said pulling her carried the dog`s cage in one hand and held her hand in the other,she was holing her present-the book in her other hand.

"Arigatou Usui" Misaki said holding his hand, they walked towards Misaki`s every no and then he would stop and pick her up and kiss her then let go and then do it again.

**at Misaki`s house**

"Arigatou Usui for today" Misaki smiled,  
"No problem Misaki, happy birthday!" Usui said giving her a kiss. "here you go your sweet puppy."  
"arigatou" misaki said taking the puppy from him,  
Sayonora Misaki sweet dreams."  
"You too usui" She hugged him not wanting to say this to his face she whisperd, " daisuki Usui arigatou" "Daisuki Misaki" "Sayonora" they both said in unison,before Usui left to go back home...  
Misaki went in her house, to find Suzuna and okaa-san(Minako-san) slowly crept upstairs and into bed,dreaming sweetly about her and Usui...

**Next day**

Misaki was waiting for Sakura and Shizuko to come so that they would celebrate her birthday,her puppy woke up and she played with him while she was waiting.

Knock Knock

"WOOF WOOF" the dog barked running towards the kitchen,

Misaki opend the door to see Sakura and Shizuko holding up two bags, "happy birthday misaki!" they chanted, "well actually happy the-day-after-your-birthday!" shizuko laughed, "come in Usui,Suzuna and okaa-san are in the kitchen." She pushed them towards the kitchen, "oh btw you won`t guess what usui got me yesterday!" misaki said,walking into the kitchen

"No Suzuna it`s will he marry her?", Minako-san argued,  
"No no no its when will he marry her?" Suzuna argued back,  
"No no no its will you give me blessings" Usui joined in,  
"Yes Usui you`r already like a son too me" Minako stated,  
"And your already like a onii-san to me" Suzuna stated.

"Ahem!" Misaki interupted them, blushing, "not right!", but Sakura and Shizuko laughed, Sakura noticed the dog. "Awwwwww he got you a puppy kawaiii" Sakura said running toowards the dog to give him a cuddle.

"Aww Usui we give you our blessings too" Shisuko teased, walking towards Sakura and the puppy. "Hai im fully behind you treat her well" Sakura added,combing his fur, "WOOF WOOF", "that means the dog likes you" Minako said "Awwww and can we be brides maid." Sakura asked,  
Misaki blushing, "  
Not you guys too! BAKA!..." "WOOF WOOF" the dog barked pushing Misaki towards Usui,everyone laughed, "I guess the dog wants you too together too" Shizuko pointed out.  
"WHAT how..." Misaki said speechless.  
"Misaki you know we love you" they all said in unison,smiling, "you can`t fool me" misaki argued but then seeying their puppy-eyes look,she laughed too, and soon they all laughed,eating cakes, telling stories, Usui teasing Misaki,Minako and Suzuna teasing Misaki,Sakura and Shizuko teasing Misaki...you get my point there all teasing Misaki...  
Misaki got a new punching bag and a notebook from Shizuko that she wanted...  
and from Sakura she got a new outfit and earings.  
"Hey Misaki what did you name the dog?" Shizuko asked,  
"Yh what did you name him...her" Minako said,  
"Well i don`t know what should i call her..." Misaki wonderd "I have an idea lets all think of names..." Usui suggested "Thats not a bad idea... Ok everyone think..."Misaki said,  
"Prizes!" Suzuna shouted,  
they all looked at her in worry, "what?" they all said,  
"Oh how about Sweets" Sakura said,  
"Kawaii but it need something else." Minako pointed out,  
"Nana" Shizuko shouted,  
"Kawaii but im not sure,"  
"Iris" usui and misaki both shouted,  
"How did you both do that" Sakura said freaking out...  
"I don`t know Usui read my mind again." Misaki explained.  
"Doesn`t matter it suits so Iris it is..." Shizuko pointed out...  
So thats the puppies name... *Iris*

* * *

**ok i hope you like that arigatou xx review onegai shimasu xx *bow* xx**

**(1).i made that up but everyone loves chocolate fudge cake...well most people do **

**(2) i wanted to make a sort of image in your minds of him baking a cake but im crap at baking cakes...i made cakes before but it resulted in nearly burning the house down... so gomen if it`s wrong! *bow***

**(3) this is the dress i found for misaki, to wear i think it would suite her tell me what you think... . /imgres?um=1&hl=en&biw=1092&bih=533&tbm=isch&tbnid=G1iQsZOSVbNMyM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=1gXUwoQHqsgtCM&imgurl= . &w=500&h=750&ei=rXoBUPHjFqj80QXs38SVBw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=755&vpy=9&dur=1621&hovh=275&hovw=183&tx=127&ty=248&sig=117631960214321498457&page=2&tbnh=151&tbnw=118&start=15&ndsp=19&ved=1t:429,r:4,s:15,i:134**

**(4) this is the hairstyle that i thought of for misaki ...tell me what you think xx... . /imgres?num=10&um=1&hl=en&biw=1092&bih=533&tbm=isch&tbnid=hoZwZWzCkukJyM:&imgrefurl= 2012/02/02/favorite-traveling-hairstyles/&docid=g6z4uQVqxMW7uM&imgurl= . &w=300&h=400&ei=D3sBULj5KKOh0QWouqCVBw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=105&vpy=165&dur=767&hovh=259&hovw=194&tx=99&ty=241&sig=117631960214321498457&sqi=2&page=1&tbnh=158&tbnw=123&start=0&ndsp=11&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:0,i:89**

**anyways arigatou from me to you xx so tell me more ideas i will think about them in the other stories, gomen this story will probably only have 5 chapters i`ts quite short...but the next story will have alot more...im also thinking of making another fanfic about another anime/manga any requests tell me xxx **

**gomen if this story is long xx **


	3. Christmas part 1

**Arigatou my readers...gomen i updated a little late ...therefore iv`e decided to have a specific date to write so that all of you can expect and not just randomly check everyday or whenever you do...so i shall make this day every 2 days at the most! but this does not mean i can`t update before that im saying that every 2 days i will do my ultomat best to upload... so gomen again.. BTW i have written this chapter in two parts... so not to keep you waiting onto the story... **

* * *

**Sakura and Shizuko POV**

it`s a week before christmas,preparations are done, everone is excited, its just another special day on the list for our couple!

"Shizuko it`s nearly christmas what should we do this year?" Sakura asked thinking,  
"Well i don`t know obviously Usui and Misaki will be together, you and Kuuga will be together. So we can do something us girls the next day." Shizuko suggested.  
"Shizuko don`t you have a date,someone you like in mind?" Asked Sakura curiousity getting the better of her,Shizuko blushed for the firts time,  
"well..."  
"Shizuko are you blushing!" Sakura said studying her face in disbelieve.  
"N-no im not anyways i was saying i was thinking of confessing to Suzuki Hideki" said Shizuko too honest,  
"Yay OMG then we can all go on triple dates awwwww kawaiii this will be so much fun!" cheered Sakura,  
"When are you going to confess!" demanded Sakura,  
"W-ell before Christmas i guess" Shizuko answered,  
"Oh i can`t wait to tell Misaki about this!" Sakura screamed in delight.  
speaking of Misaki guess where she is...

**Misaki and Usui POV**

"Usui don`t no!..." Misaki shouted before (CRASH)  
"Ooof" Usui said crashing down on his appartment,but being Usui for the fun of it he pulled on Misaki`s sleeve causing her to fall down to,

"Owww usui baka!" Misaki then realizing that they were in an awkward position,She blushed a deep crimson red colour.  
"U-Usui g-gomen" Misaki stammerd quickly getting off of him, but then forgeting the wet floor, she slipped again.  
"Owwwww" misaki moaned rubbing her sore knee. Usui laughed,"Well that was fun,Misaki i experienced something new in our relationsh..."  
he was interupted by misaki hitting him on the head, "Owww Misaki that was sly of you", he pouted, "I`m going to have to punish you Misaki!" Usui grinned mischiveously.  
"N-NO Usui onegai!" Misaki begged,knowing all to well his punishments were not exactly punishment in his eyes...  
"Too late Misa-chan, you have too" Usui said picking her up and sliding her on his shoulder,  
"Usui i can walk Usui let me down!" Misaki protested.  
Usui just ignoring her placed her on the couch and placed his arms on either side of the couch so she can`t escape.  
He lowerd himself onto her lips and kissed her pattionatly. Misaki as usual not hating the kiss,in fact the excact opposite she finally wrapped her arms around his neck,to pull him closer,They kissed for awhile him holing on to her waist until they let go and they sat down on the couch,

"As usual Misaki excellent kissing!" Usui praised blushed, "You too" she mumbled,  
but him having super ears heared her very clearly and blushed,  
"Arigatou Misaki", he pulled her onto his lap,"Misaki what do you want for christmas?"Usui asked,  
"Emmm well i don`t mind anything will do", Misaki answered.  
"Misaki that's the hardest request" Usui moaned.  
"Gomen usui" Misaki laughed,  
"You don`t sound sorry" Usui stated.  
"Usui what would you like for Christmas?" Misaki asked,  
"Misa-chan I want Misaki for Christmas" Usui smiled sweetly."  
Misaki blushed," you already have me." Misaki kissed her on the forehead, "I know i have Misa-chan and i don`t intend to let you go!" Usui stated.  
"Arigatou, Usui i won`t let you go either." Misaki hugged her.  
"Now seriously what do you wan`t for Christmas?" usui asked again.  
"Well you already gave me a puppy so not something big just get me something you thought of" ,Misaki suggested.  
"Well ok" Usui said giving in.  
"Good...oh we have to go Usui we're going to be late for work!" Misaki said getting up,  
"Ok lets go then." Usui said getting up and following Misaki.  
They left his apartment and they walked together to Maid Latte.

**"Suzuna and call-me-Minako-san's POV**

"Okaa-san,i won again" Suzuna said,holding up a voucher to free christmas tree decorations,  
"now we have won the tree and decorations." suzuna pointed out,  
"Arigatou Suzuna when Misaki get`s home she will be so proud,she gets so excited over Christmas." stated Minako-san.  
"Will onee-chan`s husband be here for christmas too" Suzuna asked,  
"Hai suzuna Misaki will probably bring him along with Sakura and Shizuko and mabey hinata..."  
"Hinata will probably be with Ayumi-san" Suzuna said alittle sadly...(what does this mean Eh...)  
"Aww genki o dashite,Suzuna im sure something good will happen soon." Encouraged Minako-san...

**Hinata-san POV**

"look Hinata i don`t know about us anymore,i feel wrong together!" Ayumi explained,  
"why Ayumi i thought that...  
"Look don`t make this harder i really like you Hinata but can we just stay friends, i feel that it has become more complicated now." Continued Ayumi-chan "Ok if that`s what you wan`t i can`t stop you can i? and mabey your right" Hinata agreed,  
"Still friends?" Ayumi asked, "Hai" and he ran off.  
"Sniff...stop crying your a big man, you didn`t have such a big crush on her anyway, although i did like her" Hinata said talking to himself,until he found himself at Misaki`s house...

"Oh yh i haven`t visited Suzuna yet have i i better go now!" Hinata said running towards her house and knocking,

Knock Knock

"Konnichiwa Hinata what are you doing here?" Minako said opening the door,  
"Konniciwa Okaa-san**(1)** I just wanted to visit and see you all" ,explained Hinata,  
"Aww Hinata arigatou ohairinasai!" Minako said pulling him in before closing the door,

"Suzuna!" minako-san called,  
"Hai okaa-san!" suzuna shouted back,  
"Hinata is here!" Minako-san said before entering the kitchen with Hinata behind her...

"Suzuna!" Hinata shouted,running slow motion towards her "Hinata!" Suzuna shouted,fantasizing while running slow motion

"Hamburger kun!" Suzuna shouted getting closer.  
"Cheese-chan!" Hinata replied running towards her.

"Cheese filled hamburger!" They both shouted before Hinata crouches down and Suzuna lies over him, after they stode back up they laughed,  
"So Hinata what you doing here?" Suzuna said sitting down.  
"Oh well...Ayumi just broke up with me and i was running and i found myself here so i rememeberd i haven`t really visited in a long time so i came" hinata said too honest.  
suzuna smiled-no im not happy that they broke up but now atleast i has a chance suzuna thought,answering her own question, "why are you smiling?"

"Awww Hinata don`t worry you can have much better girls than that...

"WOOF" cried iris, waking up from her nap, hinata saw her and squeeled, "you have a dog kawaii" hinata said crouching down,  
"who bought her?" Hinata asked, combing his fur, "usui did it was Misaki`s birthday present...

knock knock

Interupted by the door,Suzuna stood up and walked towards the opend the door to find Misaki and Usui quarraling,

"Baka Usui no!" misaki argued,  
"Why Misa-chan..."Usui protested,

"Ahem!",Suzuna coughed, "onee-chan you can argue all you wan`t when your married-thats what Goshujin-sama and Okusan do...but not now!" Suzuna scolded.

"WHAT Suzuna! not that again,  
Usui laughed,"Arigatou Imouto-san does this mean i have your blessings?" Usui questioned,

"Hai nii-san you have all of our blessings take care of her,nii-san i leave her to you",Suzuna said bowing,

"I`m not getting married now!" Misaki interupted,  
"There there Misaki, well i have to go now bye imouto-san...  
"Suzuna who is it?" Hinata said coming up to the door,to find Usui and Misaki, "Usui-kun!"he said surprised.  
"whats up shanshita-kun**(2)**" Usui insulted,  
"Don`t call me that my name is Hinata-kun" Hinata protested...

"Oh ok...moving on Hinata,Suzuna go inside!" commanded Misaki,

"Hai" ,They both said in unison,  
"By nii-san" Suzuna said waving at usui, "By Imouto-san" Usui waved back, "what why did you call him nii-san?" hinata asked confused, "oh because usui-kun is onee-chan`s husband" explained suzuna before dragging hinata kun with her, "HUH!" hinata screamed in shock...

Back to Misaki and Usui at the door

"WOOOF" cried iris running up towards usui, "hey Iris genki?" Usui crouched down and combed her fur,

"Misaki i have to go" Usui explained, still combing her fur, "go on Iris i need to go" Usui motioned for her to go inside,trained, she followed his orders but not before giving him a lick, Usui laughed,"Arigatou Iris" he called,

"Why don`t you come in with me?" Misaki suggested,  
"Shimasu Misaki but i can`t" Usui explained, he kissed her on the cheek and gave her a hug,  
"Sweet dreams Misaki" he blew her a kiss and walked off,  
"Sweet dreams usui" she shouted back before going in her house...  
Usui smiled his girlfriend is so full of surprises he thought, i have to go buy her a Christmas present Usui going to town to buy her something special...

* * *

**ok that was the first part of**** Christmas **** there will be another chapter on the same day...this is my apology to you all for uploading so late...**

**BTW**** gomen but this story will have about only 2 more chapters left...gomen gomen ... but good news im going to write another fanfic based on some of your idea`s. so i will see you all soon...**

**(1) i sort of wanted him to call her that because he was misaki`s childhood friend and very close with her family so i thought she probably was like a mum to him,because his mom and dad died.**

**(2)this is what usui calls hinata kun it means" the other women"... basically he is calling him a women.**

**ittekimasu **


	4. Christmas part 2

**In town**

Usui decided to buy her multipal things, He bought her a diamond bracelet...that had an engravement written *my maid*,He bought her a heart he bought her 10 special expensive also bought Iris a new color and he bought Suzuna a painting and decorations in a big box, he Also bought Minako-san new candles and house decorations. after he was done he went home to wrap up his presents,

**In Usui`s apartment**

He placed the items on the table and left them there then he lied down on the couch ready to sleep.  
**(3)**  
In the morning he started on the wrapping before he went to school.  
**(4)**  
When he got home he finished them and he left to go to work.

**Maid Latte**

"Merry Christmas Goshujjin-sama!" the staff all chanted, as their costumers piled in.  
"Arigatou" each customer said after their warm welcome.

"what would you like goshujin-sama?" erika asked one of the customers.  
"Tabetai desu Ke-ki**(5)**" the customer orderd.  
"Hai goshujin-sama" Erika said before walking away,

In the staff room

"Usui one more of the Christmas special!" Erika said walking in to find Usui teasing Misaki again,

"Usui! baka" Misaki said blushing "You know you like it Misaki" Uui teased,

"Ahem!" Erika interupted, "Usui im going to need another Christmas special...

"Can someone onegai tell the idiot trio to way creeper that before" Aoi-chan complained walking in the staff room to find Misaki blushing,  
"so Usui`s at it again huh, teasing eachother can be done in your own time" Aoi-chan said a little jealously,  
Usui laughed, "don`t worry Aoi-kun, i will" Usui smiled seductively,

"dont call me Aoi-kun its Aoi-chan!...chan!" Aoi-chan screamed,

"Hai hai now this place isn`t for children go make some friends", the manager said walking in,

"Baka you old hag i don`t need friends!" Aoi-chan stated,

"WHAT did you call me you old hag...come here im going to kill you baka!" ,Managaer said running after him...just a normal day in Maid Latte, but diffrent events,Misaki thought laughing,

A week later...  
They already had a Christmas party at Maid Latte earlier beacuse the staff are going on holiday to see their family,so they had a party earlier with Usui teasing Misaki as always...

**CHRISTMAS!**

Usui and Hinata,Sakura and Shizuko were at Misaki`s house celebrating with her family,  
"Merry christmas!" they all chanted, yes even Usui...  
"ittadakimasu" they all said before tucking in.  
they all laughed and cheered,had a beautiful time together,after they were done they sat in the living room to give presents out,  
Misaki sat on usui`s lap...it was part of the punishment...  
Sakura-chan,Shizuko-san and Minako-san sat together.  
Hinata and Suzuna sat together...holding hands!...(OK,OK let me explain flashback, flashback!)

**Flashback**

"H-Hinata i have to tell you something," Suzuna stated nervously.  
"Yh me too Suzuna...but you can go first" Hinata suggested,  
"H-hai emm you see Hinata...iv`e always liked you and i don`t know if you`ll like me but i do! i know you just came out of a relationship but i can`t keep it in anymore!" Suzuna shouted,before looking down covering her eyes with a curtain of hair,  
Hinata walked towards her and embraced her, "Suzuna im not sure what this feeling is but i like you too,when i came here earlier in the week,my heart couldn`t stop beating,just being near you makes me happy Suzuna, and I always want to protect you." She clenched her fists on his shirt,  
"Arigatou Hinata-kun" Suzuna said,  
"yay!" came in a cheer from Minako and Misaki...

**Flashback end (6) (i guess Minako-san was right Eh!)**

"Here you go Misaki!",Usui said handing her,her present,  
"Arigatou usui," Misaki said giving him a kiss,  
Here you go Suzuna,Minako-san, and Hinata" Usui said giving them each a present,"and for sakura-chan and shizuko-san" he both gave them a present

"Arigatou Usui-kun" Minako said,placing the candles on the table,  
"Arigatou nii-san" Suzuna gave him a hug,liking her present alot "Arigatou Usui-kun!" Hinata admired him,quickly eating the christmas tree-shaped chocolate.  
"Arigatou usui" Sakura and shizuko both said opening their presents.

"Awwww I love it Usui",Misaki thanked,giving him another kiss, Usui put the necklace on her and put on the diamond bracelet that was engraved,  
*My maid* for Misaki,  
Misaki pulled out her present for Usui,it was a hand-knitted scarf -made by Misaki.  
"D-do hope you like it", Misaki stammerd nervousely.  
Usui put it on,and embraced her, "Daisuki, i love it Misa-chan...arigatou!"Usui beamed,  
"No problem Usui" Misaki smiled hugging him tighter,

"Okaa-san,Hinata lets go!" Suzuna said dragging hinata into the kitchen,  
"I can stay here i don`t mind" Minako protested,  
"No Okaa-san no your coming too!",Stated Suzuna dragging Minako from the floor,  
Misaki and Usui laughed seeying a childish Minako-san being dragged away by Suzuna,

"I love your family", Usui laughed,  
"Yh there definatly strange,but i love them too!",Misaki smiled,  
"Do you know who else i love..." Usui asked teasingly.  
"What Usui baka!" Misaki blushed,knowing what he was going to say next,  
Usui laughed, "Your not honest with your feelings Misaki...i will have to punish you," Usui said seductively.  
"WHAT stay away from me perveted outer-space-alien" Screamed Misaki trying to get away from him,  
He grabbed onto Misaki`s arm and pushed her down in one swift move, resulting in him holding her down with his arms and him on top of her.

"Misaki will you run away?" Usui asked warning her.  
"O-of course y-you pervet-ed outer space alien-n" Misaki stammerd trying to pull herself out,  
"No Misa-chan won`t because i don`t intend to let you go",Usui said determend, "If i say hai then will you atleast let me go?" Misaki questioned,  
"Hai Misa-chan i will let you go but you have to promise you won`t run",  
"Hai ok i promise i won`t run" Misaki promised.  
"Good good" Usui said leting go,but before she could say anything he pulled her in an embrace,he looked down to face her and pulled her chin up,  
"Daisuki misaki!" usui whispered, getting closer,  
"D-d-dais-suki Usui" Misaki stammerd, blushing and stammering alot more than she usually closed the gab with a pattionate licked her lips for permission,she accepted by opening her stayed like that for awhile until they broke free. but foreheads still touching.  
"Daisuki!" they both whispered,

"Merry Christmas!",They said again in unison. They laughed before kissing again...

* * *

**merry Christmas!...wait it is not Christmas..its nearly summer holidays yay! im so excited i love the holidays :D anyways before i get distracted OK so that's the end of the chapter... arigatou if you read it, and extra arigatou`s to those who reviewed well daisuki all of you anyways... **

**(3) this shows he is sleeping you know, Zzz **

**(4) this shows he is in school you know... school makes me sleepy, so it shows him sleeping... OK i liked the pattern! geez...**

**(5) "Tabetai desu Ke-ki" means i would like cake in Japanese!...sugoi! right **

**(6) iv`e always wanted them together...don`t ask me why i just do! **

**so that's all i guess...actually no iv`e made my technology box and it has anime stuff written over it, i even wrote usui and misaki`s name sugoi right? well if anyone wants to see it i could post it or send it or whatever... anyways sayonora for now.**


	5. special night

**konnichiwa**** everyone this is the next...and last chapter of special days! gomen it was so short i have to apologies to MAGICA ring and anonymous i won`t be using your ideas because this is the last fan fiction i will be writing gomen im so sorry i just can`t anymore but not to keep you waiting onto the story review Onegai! *bow* **

* * *

**Misaki pov**

"I still can`t believe we have been together for 4 years!" Misaki exclaimed,

"i know you too are so good together...i knew it would work!" Sakura beamed,Sakura was doing Misaki`s hair in misaki`s new apartment,  
a year ago Misaki`s dad came back and apologised and explained why he left...  
it took a long time before Misaki finally accepted him as her father again -Usui helped with this part.  
"so now okaa-san and sakura live with Ayuzawa Sakuya" Misaki explained looking around her apartment.

"You still have troubles calling him Otousan" Shizuko laughed,reading her magazine.

"Well wouldn`t you i mean imagine your father leaving you,causing you to hate men,and then one day in several years later he appears again" Misaki answered.

"Hai hai" Shizuko said.

"So do you hear from them much" Sakura asked,straightining the tips of Misaki`s hair,  
"well hai Suzuna is doing fine she is clever and good at sport...but she won`t leave that old habit of winning and entering competitions, even though she does not need them anymore. And okaa-san well she is fine and happy,she has also recoverd" Misaki said proudly.

"Thats great...so what about a certain blonde green-eyes boyfriend heh" Sakura asked curiously,  
Misaki laughed, "seriously you couldn`t just have said Usui-kun...and i knew we would end up on this part of the conversation, well actually im going on a date with him tommorow, he is working part-time along with studies" Misaki answerd, "i still work part-time at Maid Latte though" Misaki said.  
"Really sugoi so you still haven`t left yet even though such a long time ago you hated it" Shizuko stated,

"Well i wouldn`t say i hated it i just thought that the job was for weak and girly women" Misaki explained,  
"Hai hai Misaki and that`s why you hided it from you`r too best friends...because the job makes you seem weak, hai hai" Shizuko said not believieng a word Misaki just said,  
"Moving on!...how are you and your fianc e Sakura" asked Misaki curiously.  
"Well scince you asked were doing great, i still can`t believe Kuuga-kun proposed to me, his fans hate me though, but he sais that nobody can touch me so i don`t care...daisuki daisuki,we`re getting married when im 20,the aniverssery of when we first met!" Sakura squeeled,  
Misaki laughed "im so happy for you", "arigatou Misaki!", "there done" Sakura beamed holding up a mirror for Misaki to see.  
"arigatou Sakura," Misaki thanked.  
"You look amazing Misaki" Shizuko praised.  
"Arigatou shizuko!" Misaki thanked,  
"Ow look at the time Shizuko,Misaki i have to go im meeting Kuuga-kun,  
"Yh me too im meeting Suzuki Hideki" Shizuko said getting up and walking towards the door,

"Sayonora Misaki!" ,They both said in unison,  
"Sayonora Sakura,Shizuko!" Misaki shouted as they left.

Later that day

Knock knock

Knock knock

"Hai im coming!" Misaki shouted getting the door, to find Usui standing outside of the door holding a box of chocolates.  
"Konnichiwa Usui..come in" Misaki said staring at the box of choclates,  
Usui laughed, "are you sure you wan`t me to come inside mabey you wan`t some alone time with the chocolates..."  
"that would be nice...i mean no come in Usui",Misaki said ushering him in her apartment,  
"i will punish you for that Misa-chan" Usui said spinning her to the wall,Misaki blushed as always when she was around him.  
"W-what i-i didn`t do anything!,and how many times are you going to punish me!" Misaki stammerd,blushing as she rememberd all the "punishments"

"You know you like it Misaki!" Usui said seductively,  
"WHA..." Misaki was interupted by his lips,crashing down on hers, he licked her lips for permision,and after a while she accepted opening her mouth wrapped her arms around him to bring him closer,he responded by wrapping his arms around her waist.  
he slightly picked her up and carried her towards the couch,their lips still locked together,after parting due to breath loss, he placed her on his lap,  
he reached for the box of chocolates and tried to feed her,  
"What are you doing Usui i can eat myself!" Misaki protested,  
"Hai but i wan`t to feed Misa-chan" Usui argued back,  
"Huh baka! im not a child" Misaki argued,  
"Onegai let me feed you...or would you rather want me to punish you into letting me feed you" Usui winked,Misaki blushed a deep crimson red,  
"fine just don`t think of more crazy stuff!"Misaki gave in,  
"Hai Hai Misaki" Usui said giving her the first chocolate.  
munch much "Do you like it Misaki?" usui asked,  
"...Hai i like it!" Misaki answerd.  
"Oh so you like it when i feed you" Usui winked,  
"what no! i mean yes i mean baka! i thought you were talking about the chocolate!" Misaki blsuhed protesting,  
Usui laughed ,"so thats a hai to both questions then" "i hate you" Misaki blushed,  
"daisuki Misaki!" Usui said laughing...

**Usui`s aparment...**

Usui left Misaki`s apartment 20min ago and now he was at home baking a cake for tommoro.

"Ok finally done" Usui said placing the cake in the oven, Usui was baking a cake for a special reason...tommorow he was going to prupose! yes i said...wrote it, Usui Takumi is going to prupose to Ayuzawa Misaki!

"i can`t believe your going to prupose to her good luck man!" Kuuga kun praised.  
"arigatou Kuuga-kun!" Usui thanked while decorating the cake.  
"So how are you going to to it?" Kuuga-kun asked curiously,  
"It`s a se-cr-et" Usui teased.  
"Arghhh i hate secrets" moaned Kuuga-kun "Tough luck now how about you and Sakura-san are they still pestering her?" Usui questioned "Hai i hate the media but i can`t help it it`s tough on her but she says i shouldn`t worry" replied Kuuga-kun.  
"Well i guess so...so when is the big day?" Usui asked,putting the finally touches on the cake.  
"Well when where both 20 and it`s going to be on the anniversery of the day we met" kuuga-kun gloated.  
"It seems you have it all planned...done!" Usui stated,placing the cake in the fridge.  
"Hey i got to go good luck man, im meeting Sakura" Kuuga-kun said getting up,  
"Sayonora!" they both said in unison before Kuuga-kun left the apartment.

There all done i have the ring, baked the cake i think im thought to himself,sitting down to study,some last minute parts.  
after he was done he got ready for bed,and slept,dreaing of two things,Misaki and tomorow!

Next day!

**Misaki pov**

knock knock

"Hai i`m coming,...konnichiwa Sakura,what are you doing here at 8am in the morning?" Misaki asked doing her daily excersise for Akido training.  
"Misaki never mind that sit down!" commanded Sakura.  
"...Hai..." Misaki said and she quickly sat down,not ever seeying this side of Sakura before,so commanding.

"Gomen Misaki!" Sakura apologised, "but i have to do your hair,make up,help you decide on your dress,shoes,perfume,bag... i`m going to transform you and i have my onee-chan coming in a minute it help,she is a professional!" ,said Sakura assuring Misaki,

2minutes later

Knock knock

"that will be her! stay Misaki" commanded Sakura running towards the door,

"Onee-chan!" squeeled Sakura,  
"Konnichiwa Sakura!" Ayame**(1)** said giving her sister a hug, "Come in come in" Sakura motioned for Ayame to enter,  
"Ojama shimasu!" Syume said walking in,  
"This is Misaki we will be helping her today!" Sakura explained.  
"Hai hai lets get you started!" Ayume said getting her things ready...

**5 o'clock...(that would be 1..2...3..4...ok forget it! its 5 o'clock)**

Knock knock

"hai im coming" Misaki shouted getting the door, she was wearing a red strapless evening dress,with a bow tide at the waist,with silver platform hair was cut into layers and hanging lose on her shoulders**(2)**,her make up was easy,black mascara,eye liner, red lipstick- misaki wanted it was wearing *Angel heart*** (3)** perfume and she wore a red strap shouler bag**.(4)**

Knock knock

"Hai im coming!" repeated misaki,getting the door to find Usui in a black suite with a green tie, to match his eyes,his hair was done as usual looking spiky,but really soft! Misaki was staring at him for a long time until she nearly fell over!while he couldn`t move his eyes of her. they stared at eachother for awhile,

**Usui pov**

I knocked on her door, and then i saw Misaki open the door,she was so beautiful i couldn`t move my eyes,i knew i would never ever regret my decisions.  
she looked so precious in her red evening dress, i just want to embrace her and never let her go.  
i want to move but i cant move! Usui move! Usui was thinking to himself,

**Normol pov**

K-konniciwa U-Usui" Misaki stammerd Usui looked in her eyes, "Konichiwa Misaki,are you ready?" Usui asked trying to distract himself,  
"Hai lets go" Misaki said closing the door behind her,  
Usui grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him into an embrace.  
"U-Usui what are you doing, Usui if someone sees us let go you perveted-outer-space-alien." Misaki stammerd blushing "Misaki is so beautiful i can`t help it!" Usui confessed,  
Misaki hugged him tighter, "arigatou Usui you look amazing too." Misaki complemented,  
"Daisuki Misaki!" Usui confessed,  
"Daisuki Usui!" Misaki replied...

**at the restaurant,**

"Waiter! hai we will have the special coarse meal today! arigatou" Usui ordered the food,  
"Arigatou Usui, this restaurant must have been a fortune to get in you really shouldn`t have" Misaki said,  
"Don`t worry about it Misaki its because your my girl and i wan`t to treat you special,"Usui grinned,  
"Arigatou Usui i won`t forget this night,daisuki Usui!" Misaki blushed,  
"Daisuki Misaki!" Usui replied,  
"Ahem sorry to interupt but your food is ready... here you go...have a nice day" The waiter said,placed the food on the table and left.  
Misaki and Usui started to eat,and they talked and talked Usui teased Misaki,Misaki blushed etc...

**At a rose field...**

After they finished their meal,Misaki and Usui went out for a stroll in a flower field,Usui entwined their fingers together and they laughed and talked until they got to a big sakura tree.

Usui came to face Misaki and he let go of her hand,  
"Misaki daisuki!" Usui said pulling her towards him,  
"Daisuki Usui!" Misaki whisperd before he closed the gap betweeen their lips, he licked her lips for permission and she accepted opening her mouth slightly,they kissed full of passion,love,happiness all mixed in one deep kiss, After he let go he smiled at her,and their foreheads where still touching,  
"you`r the most precious thing to me so thats why i wan`t you to be by my side forever until death tears us apart!" Usui confessed getting on one knee,

What! why is he going on his knee,whats going on,he is not going to do what i think he is! OMG he is! i can`t believe this...Misaki`s thoughts were spiraling in her mind.

"Ayuzawa,Misaki will you be by myside forever, will you marry me!" Usui said holding out a ring,  
"U-Usui hai! i will marry you" Misaki grinned,  
Usui grinned and placed the ring on her finger,  
and embraced her tightly, "i`m never ever going to let go of you Misaki your mine now!" Usui said so happy rigt now,  
they sealed their promise with a kiss! and they kissed and kissed all night long,

"U-Usui can i come to your apartment?" Misaki said blushing,  
Usui picked her up,"Hai Misaki i have a surprise for you at home." and he carried her the whole way home,

**Usui`s apartment,**

Sit down on the couch Misaki i will be back,  
Usui quickly changed his clothes into something comfertable,and he also got Misaki one of his shirts and while she was changing he quickly got the ke-ki and placed it on the table.

"Here Misaki a ke-ki for you!" And he gave her a slice and gave himself a slice and sat next to her,  
after they eat their cake he placed her on his lap,  
and he embraced her...

"Daisuki Usui! Misaki said blushing,  
"Daisuki Misa-chan!" Usui said giving her a kiss.  
and in that possition she fell asleep on his lap,happy to be together...

* * *

On their wedding day Misaki and Usui said their vows,  
And finally they were goshujin-sama,and okusan!" A year before that Kuuga-kun and Sakura-san got married and now they have their first born child,a boy he looks like Kuuga-kun but he has Sakura`s eyes smile,and nose,  
Misaki and Usui have twins,a boy and a girl, the girl has Usui`s hair and Misaki`s eyes and the boy has Misaki`s hair and Usui`s eyes,they are now four years old and they live together with Misaki and Usui who are happily married,they both sold their apartments and bought a huge house,  
Shizuko and Suzuki Hideki are engaged and happily too,Suzuna is going out with Hinata, and Minako-san is re-married to Ayuzawa Sakuya. so all is good!  
and happy!...

**owari**

* * *

**so i guess that it i just want to say arigatou to all my readers and reviewers gomen i can`t write anymore,hopefully maybe one day i will return to the world of fan fiction gomen xxx review please for my last work... arigatou *bow***

**(1)i thought i would name Sakura `s sister this **

**(2)i wanted her to look sort of simply because she does not wear make up **

**(3) it`s a perfume from japan**

**(4) i wanted to sort of help you all to imagine what she would be bearing xx **

**well i guess thats it sayonora for real! xxx review onegai daisuki all of you :D **


	6. authors notes im on a vacation!

**Authors notes**

**Gomen yesterday i mentioned something about leaving fanfiction, i think i just made a misunderstanding, Im not leaving the account i just wont right for awhile. Gomen but when i come back i will write alot to apologise,Magica Ring i swear its not beause i don`t want to write your idea i loved the idea and anonymous too its not that its just i have been going through alot lately and im tired i think i need a break for awhile but dont worry i will return! I promise...unless fanfiction delets my account...i hope it doesnt and even if it does i will make another account again. so don`t woryy i will come back its just i need a little break- don`t worry it wont be for too long,lets just call this emmm i`m on a vacation! So don`t be sad or upset, i will come back.**  
**Now i wan to thank all of you for my great reviews i loved reading them,im so grateful to all of you xx arigatou *bow***  
**daiuski all of you xx :D arigatou for making me a happy author xx**

* * *

**Misaki : So that's it?**

**Usui i wanted a little more UsuixMisaki scenes,**

**Miako(alternative name) :Misaki no not like that, im just going... on a vacation, and Usui stop complaining i got you guys married! and you have twins, named Harumi and Haru!**

**Usui : hai hai! and they are so beautiul just like Misa-chan,daisuki Misaki!**

**Misaki : Usui! baka(Misaki blushed)**

**managaer :Moe Moe Moe! i cant take it anymore!**

**sakura : Misaki!(squeeling)**

**Shizuko : Good luck Misaki,**

**Minako : Misaki is becoming a true women.**

**Suzuna: That because of onee-chans husband,**

**Usui : Arigatou Suzuna!**

**Suzuna : That ok because you really...**

**Misaki :Please Miako stop this**

**Miako : "Why...its funny...**

**Misaki : Now!**

**Miako "Hai hai... everyone shut up! we have to go now!**

**All : Hai...sayonora! until next time.**

**miako : sayonora all my readers..for now**


End file.
